prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana Midorikawa
|Midorikawa Hana}} is a supporting character of ''Prison School'' and one of 1016 girls in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy. She is the secretary of the Underground Student Council, a vigilante school organisation. Hana is the fourth-best karate champion in the school and is a professional karate fighter. She is the subordinate and best friend of Mari Kurihara, the president of the USC. Appearance Hana is of average height and slim with a medium bust. She has straw-coloured hair in a bob, and brown eyes. She is athletic and somewhat muscular despite her weight, as a third-grade Dan and the school's fourth best karate champion. She wears the standard school uniform in tandem with leggings and an undershirt. Personality Hana is a kind and shy individual, who enjoys brewing & drinking dandelion tea and has a love for four-leaf clovers. She can be very violent when angry, and expresses her anger with proficient karate attacks. She is somewhat reserved in comparison to Meiko Shiraki (the Underground Student Council's Vice-President), wearing underlayers when on guard duty. She is actually very shy and reserved, as shown when she is caught in compromising conditions by Kiyoshi Fujino a number of times. Hana is shown to be quite impressionable out of her tough exterior as in compromising or sexual situations, she faints and becomes mortified. Hana has a fear of mushrooms which as a result of remembering the hospital visit. She develops a crush on Kiyoshi after they kiss. Plot After the boys intrude into the female bathing area of a swimming pool during the "peeping incident", Meiko Shiraki (the USC Vice-President) along with Hana capture four of the boys with Kiyoshi Fujino missing. The Underground Student Council President Mari Kurihara captures Kiyoshi & all of them face exclusion for the peeping incident, but are incarcerated in the Prison Block for one month instead. When the five first-year boys are detained, Mari assigns Hana to the boys instead of Meiko, as she is deemed incapable of disciplining the boys correctly due to their overarching lust sexualising her attempts to beat them into submission. Hana puts her karate skills to use, with her powerful melee attacks to silence the students brutally. Hana develops a crush for Kiyoshi Fujino when she gives him a forced kiss in revenge for her many slights he has accidentally caused her during his imprisonment. Each of Hana's later attempts to get revenge were caused by the previous encounter, and still failed: * she had been caught urinating outside, and is later urinated on * she fainted when an erect member touches between her legs during a school hospital visit with Kiyoshi The last attempt at getting revenge on Kiyoshi for cutting the lid from her water bottle and placing his member in it, in which she kisses him, gave the boys an opportunity to get the evidence that brings down the USC and free the boys from imprisonment and imminent expulsion. Hana is then forced by the official Student Council to undergo incarceration in the Prison Block with the USC by the official Student Council, due to their abuse and mistreatment of the prisoners and attempts to frame them violating the School Rules. The Student Council then attempts to alienate her from the other two USC members in order to disband them permanently. She then joins the official Student Council as an 'apprentice', while Mari appears to be plotting a prison escape. When Kiyoshi is incarcerated for the second time in the Prison Block, she is freed. Later in the manga, Mitsuko approaches her asking about the meaning of men cutting the top from a water bottle and removing their pants, because Gakuto was close to doing it to her but realises it is Kiyoshi's stupidity when a beaten up Shingo enter's the boys dorm after attempting the same. Anzu Yokoyama also tells her that Shingo did it to her and doesn't know whether she should forgive him. Hana sneaks into the prison, punches Kiyoshi and blackmails him with showing photos of their kiss to Chiyo Kurihara in order to obtain more pictures & see him urinate. When she gets some romantic pictures and is about to force him to urinate, Mitsuko Yokoyama enters and she leaves. The Student Council President Kate Takenomiya encourages Hana to join the cheerleading team, which she accepts reluctantly. In order to prevent Hana from helping Mari escape from prison, Kate shows her the video of Mari and Kiyoshi sucking 'snake venom' from each other which shocks her. Thus, Hana becomes further estranged from the USC. When Mari records a video of her with Kate in compromising conditions to nullify the leverage the video gave Kate over the USC & reveals that she messaged Hana to explain the video, Kate's plot fails thus possibly preventing Kate from using the material for blackmail in the upcoming All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle on the day of the school's Sports Festival. On the day of the Cavalry Battle, Kiyoshi joins the USC team only for Hana to intercept him at the toilets & take him to the boy's dorm room to exact her revenge naked under a pile of futons. They very narrowly escape detection by Gakuto and Chiyo after Kiyoshi collects her shoes and panties, and Hana sends a text to Chiyo to tell her that Kiyoshi is with Gakuto. A confused Chiyo and Gakuto collect the PBR remnant and leave. Hana then proceeds to pee over his face. Gallery Hana1.png|Hana in the manga Volume 04.jpg|Hana on the Volume 04 Cover Volume 08.jpg|Hana on the Volume 08 Cover Hana anime design.jpg|Hana anime design References Navigation Characters Females